


leave it to fright

by embalmers



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, all the general creepyness that comes with men and their unrequited crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embalmers/pseuds/embalmers
Summary: She'd blame it on the dark making her skittish.
Relationships: Rosa Joanna Farrell/Kain Highwind
Kudos: 9





	leave it to fright

The hallway felt constricting on his ribs as she saw Kain approaching from the other end. No others around to cushion the tightness forming in her lungs. 

_ It’s Kain. Why are you reacting like this? _

But that’s exactly it, isn’t it? It’s Kain.

The dark didn’t help, it blurred with his already draconic and malicious looking armour. Cecil’s was bad enough. She could only see his jaw barely and the hair in the back from the moonlight pooling in from the windows but it was enough. The dragoon’s armour made him tower over her.

No words were exchanged as they got closer. All she could focus on was her panic rising as each step took her further towards him, him further towards her in exchange. 

Curse her for deciding to visit Cecil, at this time of night. 

She didn’t know where to look; look away, hope that because she couldn’t see him, he wouldn’t see her. Or keep her eyes on him, afraid of him suddenly moving towards her, giving herself enough time to react in response but risk the attention drawn to herself.

Deciding on looking at the escape at the end of the hallway, the staircase down to the castle’s courtyard while still keeping Kain’s presence in her view, she kept walking forward albeit faster now.

As they passed her breathing stopped and she flinched the tiniest bit as he veered slightly towards her, nothing more than a tiny miscalculation of steps. The corridor was narrow. She moved the other way as he stepped the opposite. 

It was the fact she couldn’t see his face behind that mask that made her paranoia spike. Only the ever present and never changing poker face that didn’t give anything away. So her mind went to the worst.

Rosa blurted out an apology as quick as Kain moved away, not leaving him anytime for a single word as she darted to the end of the hallway. 

Her heartbeat was all she could hear and she didn’t dare look behind her. It didn’t stop or leave until she was plastered to the door of her room. 

Nothing had happened, yet why did she always react like this around him? 

While her breathing slowed, the awareness of sounds other than her rapid heartbeat, she decided she'd blame it on the dark making her skittish.

**Author's Note:**

> not doing well with writing fics these days but im still making attempts at the very least  
> dark!kain is a tag but they arent two separate characters, they are one and the same (at least to me!). i always liked the idea of kains repression of his feelings to rosa being very will hid but rosa can just sense it? a darkness or anger maybe? idk about you but when i am around men i can clearly feel having some sorta feeling towards me that i dont/am not interested in i can feel it. and it puts you on edge about everything they and you do - even if its nothing. so i wanted to capture some of that
> 
> i dont have anyone checking for spelling/grammar errors so sorry if there are any!  
> thanks for reading


End file.
